


I Believe I'm Highly Qualified for This Position

by mybuddyfrootloops (dasheroyjackson)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, geoffray - Freeform, mightbeanasshole, what we've got here is a failure to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasheroyjackson/pseuds/mybuddyfrootloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thought he was getting an informational interview. Geoff thought he was getting a dinner date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe I'm Highly Qualified for This Position

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt to Kelly (horrificsmut on tumblr, mightbeanasshole on ao3). First few paragraphs by Kelly, but I had to take a crack at finishing it.

“I had a really good time with you tonight, Ray,” Geoff says when they get in the car, Ray watching the other man buckle himself into the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah?” Ray says. “Yeah, me too, man.” 

He’s wracking his brain, trying to stay cool. Geoff still hasn’t given him any indication of whether or not he’s going to get called back for a second interview. He tries to think back to all of the stupid how-to articles he’d read to prep for this. _Ask for the job,_ he remembers. _You seal the deal by asking for the job!_

 _“_ I think we, like, work really well together,” Ray says, turning in the bucket seat to face Geoff. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Geoff says, smiling. A tiny part of Ray relaxes. That’s promising, right? _Yeah, but it’s not a guarantee, especially after an informational interview. Ask for the job, asshole._

“So uh,” he says, figuring it might be easier to be casual about it since Geoff’s been pretty casual himself today, “you want me to come by again, or?”

“Yeah, dude,” Geoff says, “but I didn’t think we were done for today just yet.” He leans closer to Ray.

 _Oh shit, what?_ His teeth grinding a little from worry, Ray tries to think of all the stuff they’ve talked about and what they might’ve missed. He knows Geoff got his résumé, he knows they talked about challenges and past obstacles and all that bullshit, but–

“I mean,” Geoff continues, dragging Ray out of his panic, “We haven’t even gotten to…” And he lays his hand gently on Ray’s thigh, the gesture making a pretty clear end to his trailed-off sentence. 

_….Huh._

Clearly Ray’s face must be massively weird to look at right now, because Geoff coughs and pulls his hand back. “Hey, no worries, if you’re not into it we can–”

“I mean.” Ray blinks, still processing. “Is that a requirement for the job, or…? ‘Cause don’t get me wrong, I’m not gonna complain if it is.” Geoff is honestly pretty hot, and Ray’s weirdly into the garbage punk look he’s got going on, but all night he’s been trying to quash that thought in order to be professional. “But you should probably add it to your job posting, just saying.”

Geoff stares at him, his normally heavy-lidded eyes comically wide. Then they crinkle up as he scrunches his face in thought. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I…” _What the fuck is this day,_ Ray thinks, backpedaling in confusion. _Why this_. “The job. Your company. I had an interview? For an editing position? Which was today, you know, that thing we just did?”

“Oh _shit_ , you’re the guy applying to be the new editor? From the community pages?” Geoff coughs out a laugh. “I heard that we had someone applying, but I didn’t think there’d been an interview date set up for him yet.” 

“Wait, but–”

“Yeah, I’m not even the person who does the prelim interviews, buddy, that’s somebody else’s job.” He purses his lips. “Guess you emailed the wrong guy.”

Of all the awful thoughts going through Ray’s head right now, the worst is that even after he figures out this clusterfuck, he’s going to have to come back and do this whole interview over again, with a brand-new person who’s probably going to hear about the whole thing from Geoff. Great. What a fantastic first impression for the company. Assuming he can drag himself back for the real interview, that is. He’s kind of considering just hopping a plane back to New York tonight. Maybe right now. Ideally ten minutes ago.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Ray trying really hard to be okay with losing this job he’s wanted for months, Geoff presumably judging him severely. But then a thought occurs to Ray and he has to break the awkward stillness in the car.

“So, if you’re not the guy who does the interviews, why’d you reply to my email? Why not just forward it to the right person?”

Geoff laughs a little, waving his hand aimlessly. The tattoos keep catching Ray’s gaze. “You didn’t exactly make it clear you were asking for an interview, Ray.”

Didn’t he? Ray thinks back to the email. _Hey Geoff, This is BrownM.an, Ray Narv.aez, Jr., from the AH community pages. I’m going to be in Austin in a few weeks and I wondered if you’d be available to meet up. I know this seems kind of forward but we’ve been talking for a while on the site, and not to suck up or anything but you’re sort of a hero professionally and a really cool guy personally. So if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I’d love to get together in person for dinner or something, maybe talk about work, Austin, that kind of thing? Hit me up if you’re interested, but if you’re not free or if this is too weird then don’t worry about it. Regards, Ray._

 _Well, fuck me_ , Ray thinks. Definitely not the formal, polite email his how-to articles had recommended. Way too far on the casual side, even for a company as seemingly relaxed as RT. At least he remembered “regards.”

“Still,” he presses, “why reply to it?”

Geoff’s been making pretty consistent eye contact through this whole disaster, but now his gaze drops to the steering wheel. “Didn’t wanna have to spell it out, but… good-looking guy from the site emails me, sucks up _real_ hard, tells me he wants to go out to dinner? And not just a random member, but a guy I’ve been chatting with for months, who I like a lot, who’s got a personality to go with his looks?” He shrugs. “What was I gonna do?”

….So, the email was way too casual, and also apparently sexually charged. Of course he can never be suave when he wants to be, but he’s fucking smooth as silk to potential bosses, by complete accident. 

“Anyway,” Geoff continues, then lets the sentence fade as he seems to rethink whatever he was going to say. After a moment he starts again. “So, you want me to drive you back to your hotel? Because I didn’t mean for this to get weird. I’m really sorry, man.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Ray says automatically. And it really isn’t. Now that the embarrassment is starting to fade, he kinda feels sorry for Geoff. Dude thought he was just going on a date. He said he likes Ray. Looking back on the night, Ray can tell Geoff was really pumped about this, even if he’s trying to play it cool now. 

…And, to reiterate, Geoff is hot. Apparently has bad taste in guys, if he likes Ray that much, but he’s chill, and confident, and mostly (seemingly) unflappable, and those goddamn tattoos continue to be major distractions. Especially now, with Geoff twitching his fingers nervously on the wheel. 

Fuck it. Today sucked, and if he lets things go as they are then Ray came to Austin for nothing. But he’s got a chance to make this a memorable trip, if an ill-advised one.

So he firmly tells his inner monologue where it can stick it, reaches out, and grabs Geoff’s hand from its perch on the steering wheel.

“This is definitely getting weird,” Ray says, “but this is, like, the best date I’ve been on in a while, and I didn’t even know it was a date, so… I feel like I can’t bail now.”

“Seriously, Ray, you don’t have to feel like that,” Geoff says seriously, though his fingers are curling to wrap around Ray’s. “I know why you came here, and it’s not for this. It’s not like I’ll keep them from hiring you if you don’t play along.”

“I know,” Ray says. “But…” He brings Geoff’s hand to his lap. It’s a terrible idea from a day full of terrible ideas, but he finds he’s more than okay with offering this invitation. “Like I said, we work really well together.”

“We do, don’t we?” Geoff grins. He leans forward, tilting his head and watching Ray’s face with his eyes half-lidded again. It’s a little disconcerting, but the knowledge that someone is that interested, fascinated, by just looking at him brings an unexpected warmth to Ray. So he pushes forward to close those last few inches, pressing his lips to Geoff’s.

Geoff sighs and his eyes close. Ray isn’t sure he’s ever seen someone look so smug. Then Geoff’s mouth slides against Ray’s, his tongue brushes Ray’s lips, and Ray gets an idea of why Geoff might be so proud of himself.

He can’t help gasping a little. His reaction is almost more embarrassing than everything else today, because he sounds like a fucking teenager. But he hasn’t had a chance to make out with anyone in a while, okay? Sometimes life is hard. And sometimes you’re hard. And sometimes you make embarrassing noises while hard. Life is too short to be ashamed of that shit, he tells himself.

It’s a good thing he’s come to that conclusion, because Geoff’s fingertips suddenly slide up Ray’s arm and the sharp tingles they produce startle Ray into pulling away with a very audible grunt. Geoff immediately soothes him, rubbing the sensitive skin comfortingly with his palm. 

“Jumpy.”

“It’s okay,” Ray says, trying not to sound breathless, and Geoff takes him at his word, surging forward to kiss him again. His hands wander from Ray’s arms to his waist, clenching and unclenching lazily in Ray’s shirt and pulling him steadily closer. Ray’s already having some trouble processing his weird fucking luck today when Geoff redirects his lips to Ray’s neck, driving rational thought completely out of his head. He mouths gently at a spot under Ray’s jawline, then moves gradually across the skin there. He never stops in one place for long, and Ray wonders if he’s trying to avoid leaving marks. Either way, Geoff is seemingly content to listen to the quiet mess of breathing and half-moaning Ray’s letting out. For his part, Ray’s hands are curling against Geoff’s neck of their own accord, fingers tangling in the dark mess of Geoff’s hairline, and he’s not sure he’s capable of letting go. 

Geoff hits a very particular spot under Ray’s left ear and Ray jerks forward with a gasp, suddenly uncomfortably aware of how hard he is. Geoff seems to notice it the same moment Ray does, because he chuckles into Ray’s ear and slides his hand downward to the front of Ray’s jeans. He presses his palm down and Ray can’t help but push up against him. His head lolls forward and he buries his face in Geoff’s shoulder. No part of this is comfortable, really, since they’re both reaching across the front two seats toward each other–Jesus, they didn’t even unbuckle their seatbelts first, he realizes dazedly–but God, he wants this so much. Wants Geoff so much. It’s fucking bullshit that Geoff is so great at making out. Ray is helpless against it. Also he’s totally cool with that. 

Geoff’s hand rubs slowly downward and Ray huffs out a long breath into Geoff’s collar. This is torture. He needs Geoff’s hands on him right now. They’ve been in the car for like twenty minutes and this has already gone so far, and he’s never been a big fan of car rides but especially now, he’s praying for them to get out of the car and go somewhere else, anywhere else, somewhere they can do this without bucket seats or 30% tinted windshields or seatbelts digging into hips. 

Geoff reads his mind, because Geoff is quickly proving himself to be fucking awesome, and he mutters into Ray’s ear.

 “So, uh… you wanna get out of here, or?”

“Your place or mine?” Ray says, way too quickly. “I mean, full disclosure, I’m staying at a Motel 6 and I’m pretty sure someone got murdered in there, but like, some people are into danger, right.”

“I mean, I’m not against being adventurous,” he nods toward the windshield, reminding Ray how exposed they really are here (and God, that does something to him that he cannot afford to think about right now), “but I think I’m gonna vote my place.”

“Fucking done. Take your hands off my dick and drive, asshole.”

“And then?” Geoff says with a smirk, pulling away and starting the car.

“And then we get to your place, and _then_ you better put your hands right back onto my dick.”


End file.
